Forum:CT:Tab system
With the recent announcement regarding canon within the Star Wars universe, the entire Expanded Universe has been relegated to the status of "Legends." As we currently understand the situation, the new canon consists only of the six films, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars Rebels, and any future material published from this point forward. As far as we know, this includes the StarWars.com Encyclopedia, though there are some exceptions like Star Wars: Rebel Heist, other ongoing comics, and the Warfare Author's Cut. As is clearly evident by the ongoing CT, Wookieepedia is against the idea of splitting the wiki, and thus Wookieepedia will continue to cover both Legends and new canon material. In order to achieve this, we have developed a system of tab templates and subpages that will separate Legends material from the new canon. This CT is composed of several votes, each of which addresses part of this proposed system. Vote 1: Tab system Articles on subjects existing in both new canon and Legends will be split—one continuity tab will remain on the page, while the second continuity will be shifted to a subpage named either X/Legends or X/Canon. , a template that is built into , will feature links to both the canon and Legends versions of the article. *For articles that have different names under the two continuities—for example, Moraband and Korriban—the tab template takes parameters as to which page to link to. In the case of Korriban, the Moraband redirect will be turned into an article covering only the information presented in the new canon. *With this system, articles of a specific continuity will link to other articles of their respective continuity using pipelinks. *At this time, the old publishing eras do not apply to the new canon as far as we know, so they will not show up in a canon article's Eras template. However, if we learn otherwise or a new set of eras come into play in the future, the template can be amended to allow them. Here are example pages for each situation: *Kanan Jarrus — Canon article. *Hero of Tython — Legends-only article. *Luke Skywalker — Legends version of the Luke article. *Luke Skywalker/Canon — Canon version of the Luke article. *Korriban — Legends article with differently-named Canon article. *Moraband — Canon article with differently-named Legends article. *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' — Real-world and Legends publishing era. *''Star Wars Rebels'' — Real-world and New Canon only *''The Tale of the Aiwha Pod'' — Real-world and Legends, but no era info. Support Oppose Discussion Vote 2: Banners Vote 2: Users from Jedipedia have created a set of banners that will be used in the tab template; these were originally designed for use in the Eras template to display "Legends" or "Canon" depending on the page. I propose we implement these in the Eras template. The images are shown below, and are also visible on the test pages from the first vote. The Eras template will be tweaked so that Legends will display by default on all pages, though including "canon" as one of the parameters will display Canon instead. The template will also not display either banner on real-world articles (other than video games, novels, etc) or non-mainspace articles. Support Oppose Discussion Vote 3: Default page With the tab system, one of the continuities will be relegated to a subpage. This vote is to determine which continuity will occupy the primary name (i.e. Yoda) and which will occupy a subpage (i.e. Yoda/Legends or Yoda/Canon). Either way, the following will be added to the Manual of Style's section on naming articles: (note that the stuff in italics will be decided by this vote) ::If a topic exists within both the Legends continuity and the official Star Wars canon, the "Legends/Canon" material should be covered by an article at the topic's title, while the "Canon/Legends" material should be covered at a subpage entitled "Canon/Legends". Please take into account the following factors: *Choosing "Canon" as the default page will necessitate the moving of the majority of the TCW and film pages. *These Canon pages won't all be created right away; we can't move the pages and then wait for people to fill in the canon pages. Better to create the canon pages as subpages. *The sheer amount of content on our Legends pages will be far superior to the small Canon pages, at least for a while after this process. *'''At a later date, when the site's coverage of canon subjects is to an extent where they can be showcased, we can reverse the decision and move Legends material to subpages. Legends as default New Canon as default Discussion Vote 4: Movie subjects The following will be added to the Notability policy. :Subjects that both appeared within new canon material and received names and backstories within material that falls under the Legends brand shall not receive new canon articles until they receive names in material that is considered canon. Thus, the majority of subjects within the six original films that received names and backstories from Legends sources such as the Databank, reference guides, or trading card games will not be given articles for their new canon versions, so as to avoid a proliferation of unidentified subject articles. Once a subject's name is established in a new canon source, whether that be new material or old material that has been designated as canon, it can receive an article detailing its existence in the canon continuity. Basically, this is done as a practical measure—the vast majority of subjects within the movies no longer have confirmed canon names, and they would otherwise receive an "Unidentified" article. For example, virtually none of the characters within Chalmunn's Cantina or any of the officers on the Death Star will be permitted to have canon articles until they have been named in a canon source. If we receive word that the Visual Guides, for example, are considered canon, than those characters named within the Visual Guides can receive articles. Support Oppose Discussion